Cause I love you More Than This
by MermutCS
Summary: Sungmin patah hati, gara-gara si 'doi' yang di taksir menolak. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang, dan menyemangati Sungmin. " Kau keberatan aku menyanyi?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetel senar gitar pink milik Sungmin. Warning Yaoi, Shonen ai, Boyxboy, OOC, typo(s). Don't like yaoi don't read! Cast KyuhyunxSungmin


Title : **Cause I Love You More Than This…**

Cast : KyuhyunxSungmin

Desclaimer : Pemain bukan milik saya, tapi cerita murni bikinan saya.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance. Friendship.

Summary : Sungmin patah hati, gara-gara si 'doi' yang di taksir menolak. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang, dan menyemangati Sungmin. "Kau keberatan aku menyanyi?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetel senar gitar pink milik Sungmin. Warning Yaoi, Shonen ai, Boyxboy, OOC, typo(s). Don't like yaoi don't read!

.

* * *

Present By MermutCS

.

.

Terinspirasi lagu-lagu One Direction!

.

_**Don't like yaoi, please don't read!**_

.

Thanks for reading before! Happy reading guys ^^

* * *

.

.

Sungmin berdiri mematut diri pada cermin di kamar nuansa pink-nya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan-kiri, menilai dirinya sendiri. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut, dengan bibir meruncing- cemberut. Sesekali dia melenggak-lenggokan tubuhnya. Menyodorkan wajah _baby face_-nya lebih dekat pada kaca. Hening. Selama bermenit-menit Sungmin melakukan itu. Entah apa maksudnya?

Tarikan nafas panjang dari hidung bangir Sungmin, menyudahi kegiatan-tak jelasnya itu. Sungmin terduduk lesu di atas sofa besar di sudut kamar. Kakinya ditekuk menempel pada dada, dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat. Mata foxy-nya menerawang jauh keluar jendela kamar. Ada pancaran rasa kecewa, sedih dan… Eerr… terluka di sana. Sekali lagi, hidung mancung Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Dan bibir plum itu mendesah berat.

.

Hening.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, mata foxy Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Tubuh munggil itu gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan buliran kristal bening yang membasahi pipi cubby-nya. Terisak pelan, menangisi rasa sakit yang ada di dada. Yah- benar. Lee Sungmin _si baby prince charming_ baru saja patah hati. _First love_-nya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Sungmin menangis sendirian. Hingga suara bel rumahnya berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian. _**Tet-tet-tet…**_ Sungmin beranjak keluar kamar, menuju westafel kamar mandi yang berada dekat dapur. Mencuci muka kusutnya. Di luar, suara bel masih berbunyi nyaring. Sungmin berdecak kesal. " _**Ne-**_ Tunggu sebentar!", teriak Sungmin sambil tetap meneruskan acara membasuh muka.

_**TET-TET-TET-TEEEEEEEEEE…..TT**_

Bel rumah Sungmin terus di tekan tidak sabaran oleh empunya tamu. Sungmin menggeram jengkel. Tangan kanannya membawa handuk kecil, melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

" _**YA-**_ bukankah aku bilang _'tunggu sebentar'_?! Bila tidak sabar menunggu- kau bisa pergi!", ketus Sungmin. Dia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk ber- _kinky_ pada tamu tak diundang.

" Huh, kenapa galak sekali Minnie hyung?!", seru si tamu tak terima. " Kau tidak merindukan-ku? _Taidaima!_" si tamu merenggek manja pada Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun?! Kapan kau kembali?", tanya Sungmin kaget. Baru sadar siapa tamunya.

Bukannya menjawab, si tamu yang ternyata- **_Cho Kyuhyun_**, adik kelasnya di sekolah- memeluk Sungmin erat. _" I miss you so much, Minnie~"_

Sungmin yang tak sempat menghindar hanya pasrah dipeluk _hobae_ favoritnya. " _Ya-ya_, Kyu- Lepaskan pelukanmu!", perintah Sungmin yang merasa tingkah Kyuhyun berlebihan.

" Aniyo. _Aku kangen hyung~_. Selama ini aku menderita karena jauh darimu.", tolak Kyuhyun tegas. Malah dengan santainya, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan rupa tampannya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Menghirup wangi vanila yang selalu berhasil memabukkan dirinya.

" Haish, jangan berlebihan Kyu! Baru juga seminggu kau pergi.", Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Tapi bagiku serasa seperti satu tahun, Minnie hyung.", Kyuhyun keras kepala.

" _Ne-ne_. _You got me_. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Sesak, _Kyu~_", pinta Sungmin dengan nada memohon.

" _Andwae!_", bantah Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Sungmin berdecak. Hah, bahkan mereka masih di depan rumah. Dan tingkah Kyuhyun ini seperti kekasih yang tak lama berjumpa. Padahal Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa Kyuhyun, _kecuali_ sunbae di sekolah dan sahabat masa kecilnya.

_**Kruyu~uuuk!**_ Bunyi suara perut Kyuhyun terdengar sangat nyaring.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. " _See?_ Sepertinya kau harus melepaskanku atau perutmu akan terus berdemo."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya sedikit tak rela. Wajahnya agak merona karena malu.

" _Kajja-_ Minnie hyung, akan memasak untukmu!", tangan Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun diam menurut.

.

" _Tada~_ sepiring spaghetti bolognase, siap!", Sungmin menyodorkan masakan yang masih mengepul di hadapan Kyuhyun. Aroma saos tomat yang gurih memenuhi hidungnya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir. " Ittadakimasu~", serunya dalam bahasa jepang. Perutnya akan berhenti mengadakan konser keroncong(?) setelah ini. Satu piring spaghetti langsung tandas dalam sekejap. Sungmin terkekeh.

" Mau tambah, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Sungmin beranjak mengambil sepiring spaghetti lagi. " Kau tidak ikut makan, Minnie hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa dia makan sendiri.

Sungmin menggeleng, " Aku kenyang. Lagipula, itu sebagai ganti kata _'Taidama'_ untukmu." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan makanannya. " Ah, nanti kalau sudah selesai taruh di bak cuci piring saja."

" Ne.", balas Kyuhyun di sela kunyahannya.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Aneh, tak biasanya Sungmin Hyung pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya, Sungmin hyung akan terus mengintrograsi-ku yang baru pulang dari perlombaan dimana pun itu. Menyuruh-ku bercerita ini-itu tentang perlombaan itu, lalu dengan cerewet Sungmin akan mengomentari. _'bagaimana hasil lombanya?' 'Kau dapat juara?' 'Apa kompetisinya menantang?'_ dan seterusnya. Hey, bahkan kata _'bagaimana kabarmu?'_ atau _'apa kau sehat?'_ tak keluar dari mulut Sungmin hyung. Apa dia lupa aku ikut lomba menyanyi di Jepang? Ah- itu tidak mungkin. Sungmin hyung juga ikut mengantar kepergianku.

.

Haish, aku jadi bingung sendiri. _Tunggu~_ aku teringat sesuatu. Sungmin hyung akan mendadak jadi pendiam seperti ini, bila menyangkut masalah _'dia'_. Apakah mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _'dia' _? Mengingat Sungmin hyung sangat menyukai orang itu.

_Deg-_ **Nyut!** Lagi-lagi rasa tak nyaman ini. Aku tak pernah senang Sungmin hyung dekat dengan _'dia'_. Apalagi _'dia'_ yang menjadi sumber sikap diam Sungmin hyung. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mendadak jengkel. _**Jealous? Yeah~ I'm**_. Segera aku membereskan piring kotor ke bak pencuci. Menyusul Sungmin hyung yang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

**Kyuhun POV End**

.

Sungmin duduk menekuk satu kaki, sambil menopangkan dagu di atasnya. Sedang menonton TV atau _Eer… _lebih tepatnya ditonton TV. Yeah, walau pandangan Sungmin ke depan. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong. Pikirannya tak fokus ke sana. Malah asyik melamun. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya pun tak disadari.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendapati ide jahil lewat di otaknya.

" _Minnie hyuuung~_", suara bass Kyuhyun memekakkan telinga Sungmin tiba-tiba. _Spontan_, Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Tangannya mengelus dada kiri dan telinga sebelah kanannya yang berdengung sesaat.

" _YA- _Kyuhyun…", bentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun ketawa nista. " _Hahaha… _ kau lucu, hyung! Seperti Heebum –kucingnya Heechul-" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Kau menyebalkan, _Kyu!_", balas Sungmin seraya melempar bantal ke muka Kyuhyun. Namun, dapat dielak Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

" Haish, Pulanglah kalau sudah kenyang! Aku yakin kau langsung ke sini dan belum pulang ke rumah.", ujar Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

" **Mwo?** Kau mengusirku, hyung?!"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Sungmin hyung-nya tidak akan mengusirnya semarah apapun itu. _#Pede amat lu, Kyupil! Author digiles_

" Hn.", gumam Sungmin acuh. _Sedetik kemudian-_ tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Melihat Sungmin diam dengan wajah murung. Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin.

" _Hey_, apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?", tanya Kyuhyun lembut- penuh perhatian. Sungmin balas menggeleng singkat. Tapi, bola mata foxy itu keruh. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berbohong.

" Apa ini tentang '_dia' _?", tebak Kyuhyun. Hening. Sungmin tak menjawab. Lelehan air mata sebagai ganti jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terisak- menangis pilu.

" Sungmin hyung…"

Sorot mata Kyuhyun tampak terluka melihat orang yang disukainya rapuh. _Lagi-lagi karena 'dia'_ pikir Kyuhyun sedih. Lengan Kyuhyun terulur meraih tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. Ditenggelamkan tubuh munggil itu dalam pelukan hangat. Kyuhyun merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah, dan suara tangis Sungmin yang semakin keras. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin berulangkali.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, yang pasti dari keduanya tak ada yang mencoba saling melepas. Waktu pun seolah beku untuk mereka berdua.

.

" Jadi kau di tolak _'dia'_ huh?", tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Sungmin diam menghiraukan. Jari telunjuknya memainkan pita bantal di pangkuannya. Dalam hati kecil, Kyuhyun bersorak bahagia karena cinta Sungmin ditolak. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak senang orang yang di sukainya murung. Seperti kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup.

" Hyung, Aku~"

" Kyu, apa menurutmu aku tampan?", tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba menyela omongan Kyuhyun.

" Huh?", Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

" Dibandingkan Choi Siwon, sang ketua osis yang tampan dan pintar. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya eoh? Hanya namja biasa.", Sungmin meniup rambut depannya kesal. " Terlebih, aku ini pendek dan gemuk." Sungmin merasa rendah diri.

" Kenapa mendadak pesimis begitu?", nada bicara Kyuhyun tak suka.

" Habis 'dia' menolakku, dan memilih Siwon. Aku piki~"

" Minnie hyung!", sentak Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. " Menurutku, hyung lebih pintar dan tampan daripada Siwon itu. Bila hyung memperhatikan sekitar lebih seksama, banyak yeoja dan namja tertarik padamu." _**Termasuk aku**,_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati. " Di benakmu hanya ada _'dia'_ dan _'dia'_. Lalu, setelah _'dia'_ tidak memilihmu. Kau menjadi rendah diri dan putus asa begini? _Come on, Minnie hyung_- masih banyak orang menyukai dan mencintaimu. Bahkan- mungkin melebihi rasa sukamu pada _'dia'_. ", jelas Kyuhyun mencoba membesarkan hati Sungmin. Mata onyx-nya memandang penuh keyakinan.

.

Hening. Keduanya saling bertukar-pandang. Sungmin mendapati hatinya mendadak '_tenang_' oleh kegelapan pupil mata Kyuhyun. Diperhatikan rupa Kyuhyun lebih seksama. Wajah kekanakan itu menghilang, berganti rupa namja dewasa yang _tampan. _Tanpa sadar, jemari tangan Sungmin menyentuh muka Kyuhyun lembut. Dari kening, mata, hidung mancung dan berakhir di bibir tipis Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis, dibalas senyum tulus oleh Kyuhyun.

_Deg!_ Sungmin menahan nafas. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat. Ada sengatan yang menggelitik hatinya, saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun. _Super Cool and… Goodlooking_

Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Pipinya terasa panas. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. " A-aku haus, Kyu!", ucapnya tergagap.

" Ah, ne. Biar, aku ambilkan!", Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil air putih untuk Sungmin.

_._

_Apa yang terjadi? Jantung berdetak keras tadi. Aku berpikiran Kyuhyun tampan? Oh- No. Sungmin sadar kau baru saja ditolak 'dia', jangan gunakan Kyuhyun sebagai pelarianmu._ Batin Sungmin menenangkan kecamuk otaknya.

.

" Ini, hyung." Segelas air putih dingin disodorkan tangan Kyuhyun.

" N-ne, gomawo.", Sungmin meminumnya perlahan. Kening berkerut, mendapati Kyuhyun duduk bersila dengan gitar pink di pangkuannya. " Kyu, itu kapan kau~"

" Aku pinjam sebentar, hyung. Kau keberatan aku menyanyi?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetel senar gitar pink milik Sungmin.

" Ani."

.

Suara gitar terdengar mengalun merdu dari petikan jemari Kyuhyun. Intro kunci F Bb Fm, berlanjut F Bb F lalu F-Bb. Sungmin mendengarkan seksama. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan lagu ini.

" **_You're insecure._** Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up, To cover up. **_Being the way that you are is enough._** Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you..

Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.  
_**You don't know… You don't know you're beautiful… If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately.**_

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know… You don't know you're beautiful…  
Oh-oh… But that's what makes you beautiful"

" Hey-hey, kau menyindir-ku eoh? Dan aku ini namja, dan tidak ada namja cantik!", protes Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun nyengir kuda. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan lagu _What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction._ Matanya memandang Sungmin seolah mengatakan _Biarkan-aku-menyelesaikan- lagu- ini._ Sungmin mendengus, berpaling dari mata Kyuhyun.

**_"So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't why, You're being shy… And turn away when I look into your eyes."_**

Sungmin mendelik mendengar bait lanjutan lagu itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai memergoki Sungmin salting. _Khukhukhu… Kena kau Minnie!_ Dalam hati Kyuhyun ketawa setan.

Dan begitulah. Ketika lagu berakhir, Sungmin melongo tak elit. Tak percaya Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu untuk membesarkan hatinya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari bibir plum Sungmin. " Lagi, Kyu! ", pinta Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Senang. Tentu saja. Pujaan hatinya tak lagi gundah gundala karena _'dia'_. Dan mungkin saja akan beralih haluan kepadanya. Lagu selanjut masih dari grup vocal Inggris-Irlandia, One Direction " Little Thing". Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki suara indah bak _'king of voice'_ yang sering- banyak- memukau orang-orang. Termasuk namja cantik _plus_ imut di depannya. Lihat bagaimana Sungmin mengoyangkan badannya menikmati alunan suara Kyuhyun.

" You can't go to bed, Without a cup of tea, And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations. _**Are the secrets that I keep**_, though it makes no sense to me.

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans. _**But you're perfect to me…**_  
_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.**_  
_**But if it's true,**__**It's you**_, It's you, They add up to. _**I'm in love with you,**__**And all these little things.**_

_**You'll never love yourself,**__**Half as much as I love you.**__**You'll never treat yourself right, darling. But I want you to,**__**If I let you know, I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself,**__**Like I love you.**_

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, Cause it's you. Oh it's you, It's you,  
They add up to. And _**I'm in love with you,**__**And all these little things.**_ "

FIN

.

Hello, minna-san! MermutCS nonggol lagi….

Maaf, maafkan saya! Bukannya melanjutkan cerita FF yang sudah ada, malah bikin yang cerita baru. Tapi ini _oneshoot_kok, so review yah? Cerita yang lain nyusul nanti, hehehe…

Biar aku tahu gimana ff romance yang aku buat berhasil atau tidak, Soalnya buat referensi FF yang mau dilanjut

Please, tinggalkan jejak kalian! ^^

Review ok?

Sign _"MermutCS"_


End file.
